Change Our Future
by FTOS Twilight
Summary: A week before Bella is to move in with Charlie Bella and Edward receives a package from someone that calls them self S.M. Inside the package is four books. Can they change their future before it follows what they learn from the books? Rated Mature for language and adult scenes; Not for anyone under the age of 18.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: A week before Bella is to move in with Charlie Bella and Edward receives a package from someone that calls them self S.M. Inside the package is four books. Can they change their future before it follows what they learn from the books? Rated Mature; Not for anyone under the age of 18.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll only post the Disclaimer and the Summary in chapter 1. This story will be in Bella's and Edward's point of views with maybe a couple others I see fit to add later.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Packages  
Bella's POV**

I can't believe that in little over a week I'll be moving to Forks Washington to live with my father Charlie Swan. Right now I'm walking home from school as of right now I only live a mile from school. However when I move to Forks I'll be two miles from school and it rains there for eighty percent or more of the year. Here in Phoenix it only rains maybe twice to three times if that.

As I walked up to the porch of my Mom's house I noticed there was a package on the porch. When I picked it up I seen it was addressed to me with no return address. I figured my mom must of got me a going away present so I took it with my school bag to my room and left them on my bed. I then went to the kitchen to figure out what I was going to fix for dinner.

I choose to make Barbeque Chicken with Baked Potato and Corn for dinner. It would take me an hour and half to cooking everything.

While I waited for the chicken to get done I went to my room to see what in the package. After I opened the box I see there was a envelope addressed to me, under it was four books titled Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. So I opened the envelope to read the letter.

_**Bella,**_

_**I sent you these books in hopes they could help you make some changes to your future. What you will learn from these books may surprise you or it may scare you. All I can say is that if you choose to follow through with moving to Forks to live with your Dad then your life as you know will change in some major ways. But if you choose to not move then you will never know what the people mean by "the One True Love". So please reed Twilight, after you have read Twilight there will be two letters. One for if you choose to go ahead and moved to Forks and one you choose to stay with your mom Renee.**_

_**Your Friend,  
S.M.**_

After I read that I decided to take Twilight with me to kitchen so when the timer on the oven went off I can check it. I got done with two chapters before the timer went off to let me know that I needed to check the chicken and put the potatos in the microwave and the corn on the stove top.

After I was done cooking and was pulling the chicken out of the oven Mom and Phil was walking in the door.

"Dinner done you can dish your selves up when you want." I said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Bella! I this got to clean up." Mom answered.

"It smells good. Thank you for cooking." Phil added.

Phil is my Mom's second husband. He plays in minor league baseball for a living. They got married almost a year ago and this was the reason I wanted to move to Forks with my Dad so she can spent time with Phil on the road when the season begins.

"What's this?" Mom asked, after she had cleaned her self up from what ever they decided to do today.

"It's this a book a friend thought I would like to read." I answered, after I noticed what she was referring too.

"Well that was nice of them." She said as she was dishing her self up.

After dinner I cleaned the kitchen, with Phil's help, then grabbed my book and told Mom I was going to my room to read some more.

From what I read so far the S.M. knows everything from my Mom, Renee, to my Dad, Charlie, being the chief of police for the city of Forks, and she even knew Phil was planning to go to Florida for Spring Training in hopes to get picked up by a team there.

By the time I went to bed at ten in the evening I already read the end of chapter fourteen "Mind Over Matter". What can I say I reed faster then most people. I was already falling for Edward. This like the book said, "There was three things I was absolutely positive about. First, Edward is a vampire. Second, there's a part of him - and I didn't know how potent that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

My mom waked me to let me know that Phil and her were going out and would be back late and that they left enough money for me to order pizza for dinner for myself. After I did my morning routine and eat something for breakfast I decided to read some more of Twilight as there was nothing to do around the house and I had no home work from school this weekend.

By the time two in the after noon came around I finished reading Twilight and noticed I forgotten about lunch so I went to kitchen to fix myself a couple sandwiches and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper to wash them down with. Then I went back to read the letter for if I choose to go ahead and move to Forks to live with my Dad.

_**Bella,**_

_**So you have chosen to move to Forks even though you know what could happen and what awaits you there, Good.**_

_**Well first I must let you know that Edward and the Cullens have received the same books. I also sent the books to Jacob Black in hopes that he can see that you belong with Edward, and your father, Charlie. Charlie will become a vital ally in the future and needs to know what is - or was in some cases - going to happen. **__**With that said I want to let you know as a result Jacob will figured out how to phase in to his wolf form. No he is not a werewolf, he is a shape-shifter with the ability to shape-shift into a wolf the size of a horse or bigger.**_

_**He'll have more control of his phasing then a normal newly phased wolf because of the books and what I sent him in his letter. He will take is rightful place as Alpha and chief of his tribe make it possible for him to make a new treaty with the Cullens. **_

_**Now he will also be need to take care of James and Victoria, they must leave the field alive. Laurent is not real threat. You will learn in New Moon that he returns to try to kill you only because of Victoria, but if Victoria is already dead is has no real reason to come back. I would have to suggest that he is watched until he is fully on animal blood. It turns our that Laurent maybe Irina's mate.**_

_**If you can get the Cullens and the wolves from Quileute tribe to work to gather to kill James and Victoria then you will prevent allot of unnecessary changes and deaths in Seattle and in and around Forks. Laurent will have no reason to return without the Denali Coven and Irina want have a reason to turn in your family.**_

_**Keep this in mind though what you will learn from New Moon want happen as Edward will read what happens to you. Eclipse can be prevented with the death of Victoria and most of Breaking Dawn can be changed. This remember you might want to drink blood allot sooner then when you did in Breaking Dawn. You'll know what I'm talking about when you reed it.**_

_**Your Friend,  
S.M.**_

_**P.S. I enclosed a change of your tickets to leave Saturday instead of Monday and from Economy Class to First Class.**_

So I pulled out the other envelope to look what time I was leaving. It said I was leaving at eight thirty in the morning and would arrive in Seattle around twelve thirty, four hours later. But there was no connection flight to Port Angeles.

This after I read what was updated the phone rang so I looked at the Caller ID and see it was a unknown number from Forks.

"Hello, Bella Speaking." I said, after picking up the phone.

"Bella, It's Dad. I'm calling to let you know that your mate will pick you up from the airport is Seattle."

"Okay! You okay with everything Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah! Carlisle, with Jacob approval, said I would get to spend time with you and that you and the Cullens would only move so not to expose what you guys are to the humans around Forks."

"That's great, Dad. I'm still going not going to let Mom know what's going. As far as she knows I this got some books from a friend to read before I leave."

"Alright, well I got to get off here. I inspect your Mom will call to check in on you soon." Dad said, we said our good byes and I went back to my room to put Twilight away and grab New Moon. When I got back out to the living room the phone rang again. I checked the caller ID and seen it was my Mom's cell phone.

"Hey Mom," I said, after I picked the phone up.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Mom asked.

"I'm good. I got a letter from Dad today." I said, knowing it's a lie and hoping she won't pick up on it.

"Was it good news?" she asked.

"It was to me. It was this a change in my plans. I have to be at the airport on Saturday to catch my flight at eight thirty in the morning. Then he has a friend picking me up from Seattle when I land."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to go."

"Alright! Well if you need anything you know my number."

"I'll call if I need you for anything." I said, then we said our good byes.

* * *

About ten that evening I was so upset at book Edward for leaving my book self that if looks could kill a vampire I'm sure he would be dead if he looked at me. I know he felt he was protecting me but he didn't even ask to see what I wanted. Then the hole Volturi incident and them pretty much giving me no choice but to be changed this made me more upset. I mean yeah I want to be changed but to have no other choice but to be changed or die was a little much.

I decided to start reading Eclipse in the morning. It seems the with everything I learned in New Moon, including Laurent trying to kill my book self, that Eclipse is going to be about that Bitch, Victoria and what she does.

Phil and Renee returned home about eleven in the evening.

I woke up on my own the next morning. Did my morning routine and fixed myself a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. After I was done eating and cleaned the kitchen I decided to reed Eclipse. Renee decided that she was going to work out in the backyard. Phil was watching ESPN on the TV in the front room. I went back to my room to reed.

By the time Mom cam and got me for lunch I this finished chapter 14 "Declaration" of Eclipse. I was beyond pissed with book Jacob with the way he was acting. _God I hope he did learn to behave himself from the books._

We went out for lunch to Five Guys Burgers and Fries (A/N: Good burger joint). I love their Bacon Cheeseburger with all the fixings with a side of fries and a large soft drink. After we eat Mom decided that we were going shopping to supplement my winter cloths. After spending two hours shopping for cloths we went home. I took my stuff to my room to start packing.

I packed for a while but it was bugging me to know what happens in the last half of the book so I went back to lay on my bed to finish Eclipse. I only got to the end of chapter 23 "Monster" before I was called to wash up for dinner. Yet again I was pissed at Jacob for kissing against my will and tricking me to kiss him again. However I was also worried about Victoria and the New-Born Army of Vampires she created.

I washed up and joined Phil and Renee for dinner. Dinner tonight was KFC as Phil or I wanted to cook, and Mom can't cook - as far as I was concerned.

After dinner I went back to my room with the excuse that I still had some packing to do as I wouldn't probably have the time during the week. I did pack the rest of my things except what cloths I was going to wear over the week. I was only taking my winter cloths, and a few things I wanted in my room when I got there, on the plane with me. Everything else except the bedroom furniture was being sent to me later.

I did finish the remaining four chapters and the epilogue before I went to bed. I felt bad that Jacob got hurt by a new born that was missed. I also felt bad for Bree. But yet again I got mad at Jacob for running when he found out that I was going through with the idea of marring Edward. I figured that I would reed Breaking Dawn over the week. So I went to bed.

My alarm waked me up. I did my morning routine, grabbed a pop-tart to go and went to leave but then Mom stopped me.

"Here Bella, drive the car to school." she said, tossing me the keys to her 1995 Subaru Legacy.

"Okay, thanks, Mom."

I then left and went to school. My time at school flew by. None of my teachers gave me any home work as they knew I would not return next week for classes.

When I returned Renee was waiting for me in the living room.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure Mom, what's you need to talk about?" I asked.

"You got another package today. I also got a letter from S.M. as well today. It said that it was important that I didn't try to stop you from moving to Forks, that you were going to help friends and your Dad with a problem that is coming to Forks that could come here if you don't help take care of it in Forks." She said that all in one breath. She had to be upset about what she read in the letter. Then she added,"It also told me that the packages are books that you needed to figure out who to take care of the problem."

"Yes Mom, it true I need to go to help out the best I can. All I can say is that you don't live in the world you think you do. There is mythical creatures in our world that know one including you are to know about or who they are. All I can say is that my friends and Mate is one of these creatures and Charlie is helping them out now as best he can. We only know because my mate is one and Dad lives in the same town as them." I explained.

"I this want to meet him. This promise me that you will be okay and that your okay about all this."

"I promise that I'm more then okay with it and that I'll be more then okay when we deal with the problem."

"Alright! Well I guess you better go finish the rest of the books. what you want for Dinner? I'm ordering it to be delivered."

"Chinese, please!"

After our talk I grabbed the package from the coffee table and went to my room to see what else S.M. sent me. I opened the package and it was another book titled "the Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" and another letter from S.M.

_**Bella,**_

_**I sent you this book to inform you who Bree Tanner is. The Carlisle and Esme has already found here and toke her in as well as Diego. Carlisle and Esme has adopted Bree and Diego's family has been moved to Forks so his Mom can start work with Charlie.**_

_**Now let me tell you why Bree was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, with the rest of the Cullens approval. Bree was born in Nevada on March 11, 1990, but was raised in Idaho. Her father abused her mother - which he later killed here when Bree was four years old, Bree believed that she this left her with her abusive father to get away from the abuse - then he moved on to abusing Bree. Bree would have ran away from home a few weeks before her sixteenth birthday, but I sent her a letter informing her that Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie would pick her up and then take her down to the Police to report the abuse. Then Carlisle and Esme would take her down to the court house to adopt her as one of their children. I also told her in her letter that they have some things to explain and a book for her to reed. From what I have seen she has excepted Carlisle's offer to be changed after she graduates High School.**_

_**Now her mate, Diego has had a little better life. He was born November 11, 1987, in Los Angeles, California. He grew up in a lower-class, single parent home. When he was 16 his mother moved his family to Portland, Oregon for a job that then fell through. Diego worked part-time jobs to help out while he attended school. He had some trouble with a gang at his high school, but managed to avoid them. However, his brother was more involved than he wanted, and tried to work up a plan with his mother to remove him from the gang. Before they would have figure out a plan, his little brother would have died during the initiation ritual, and Diego would have been overcome by grief. When he found out who was responsible for his brother's death, he would have stole a gun from the house of one of the gang members and avenged his brother death. He would have been cornered by the other members of the gang until Riley Biers came to his rescue, asking if he needed a new life. Riley would have slaughtered the the gang, and then brought Diego to Victoria and she would have transformed him into a vampire for her new-born army.**_

_**So Please read the book and see what the others already know.**_

_**Your Friend,  
S.M.**_

_**P.S. Riley will remain oblivious of what was to come.**_

So that what I did. I read the book and was more then half way done with it when Renee called me to wash up for dinner. After Dinner I finished the book. I was devastated by what I read in the book. I was glad that they were found before anything happened. I'm happy that we will prevent that from happening by killing Victoria in the field. She will not leave that field alive.

I went to bed after I finished the book.

The rest of the week I woke up did my morning routine, eat breakfast, drove to school, and read Breaking Dawn. There were a few things I sure I was going to change. First, I was going to except the gifts from Edward and the others with out complaint. Second, In no way would Jacob have the feelings for me as he did in the books. Third, I was going to be more out spoken when the boys at Forks High School asked me out. And I was never going to work on Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I was going to ask Rose to work on my truck, and ask Edward to take me to get another car to drive to school, but not the either of the ones he got me in Breaking Dawn.

* * *

I woke up at five in the morning to do my morning routine, I then joined Renee and Phil for our last meal together.

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was eighty-one degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. This like in the book I was wearing my favorite shirt - sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on items was my parka and laptop bag. Edward had sent me a laptop after getting my address from Charlie.

I however didn't detested Forks like I did before or in the books because I knew that is where I truly began my life.

I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.

"Tell Charlie I said hi." Mom said, after we got out of the car. Phil had put all my luggage on a cart and was pushing it as we walked to get me checked in to my flight.

"I will."

"I'll see you soon, wont I?" she asked.

"Spring Break, I'll call first before coming to make sure it still okay." I said. "Don't worry about me," I urged. "I'll be okay, I promise. I love you Mom."

She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and I was on my way to Seattle. The four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle was okay.

When I landed in Seattle I went to baggage claim to get my luggage. As I waked up to get my things a young man that looked to be 17 or 18 years old was there. He fit the description that was described to me for Edward.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes, Bella. Sorry but until we get out side I won't be able to talk to you. It seems Twilight was right on how you would smell to me."

"That's what I was thinking too. However the book didn't do you any justice. You look better then what the book described." I said, which he gave me a crooked smile that did things to me.

"Could y-you help me with my l-luggage?" I asked, stuttering a bit.

He this smirked knowing what his smile did to me. He helped grabbed my bags, by which I mean he had most of them, then lead me out to his car that was parked out front in the pickup area of the airport. It was the same Volvo that was described in the book, a 2006 Volvo S60 R. He put my luggage in the trunk, after he had open my door for me, then he got in the driver side and cracked open the windows to get the air circulating whale we're moving.

"I thought I take you to get lunch then we can go head to Charlie's." Edward said after we got onto the road.

"That's fine because I'm hungry."

We stopped off in Tacoma to get lunch. After I ate lunch Edward then drove to Olympia where he helped me pick out a 2006 Chevrolet HHR. It was blue in color with wood panel sides. I also got all the little add-ons I could get including a body kit and a neat sound system. Of course I didn't want to know how much Edward paid for the car and to have it delivered to me by Monday before I had to go to school.

It took Edward an hour and a half to drive from Olympia to Forks with the way he drives.

When we reached my Dad's house I seen what was my truck parked on the street, a 1953 Chevy pickup. I yes I already loved it but I also knew it need some work.

Charlie met us at the front door of the house. "It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me on my feet. I had trip over the thresh hold of the door. "It looks like you haven't changed much since I last seen you. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see your too, Dad."

"Well what you think of your truck?"

"I love it Dad, Thanks." I said, smiling at him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"I am going to have restored with a new engine and paint job though."

"I figured as much. I take it you went and got another car that will be delivered later."

"Yes, a 2006 Chevrolet HHR. It will be delivered here on Monday."

"Well that's good." He said, then added, "Well Billy, Jacob and the rest of the Cullens are in the front room."

"Alright we will be right down after we put my bags in my room." I said, then Edward followed me up to my room, we dropped my bags on my bed, then we returned down stairs to the living room where everyone was seated and talking among them selves. Edward and I took the only open seats, a love seat. that was next to the front window.

"Hello Bella, I'm Sure you already know who I am, any ways I'm Jacob, the new pack alpha of the pack in La Push." A young man that looked to be 17 said from where he was seated.

"Yes Jacob I do, It's good to see you all. Rosalie can I talk to you later about working on my truck."

"Yes Bella, you may. I would love to work on it for you. We can talk about what you want down after we get done here. And please family and friends call me Rose." She replied to what I asked.

"Thanks Rose." I said, "So why are we here?" I asked.

"I called this meeting to come up with a new treaty that included allowing Edward to change you only in the even of death or you getting pregnant with his child and there is no way to keep you human." Jacob said.

"Thanks Jake."

"Alright I already had the Cullens, except for Edward, reed the treaty and sign it now I'm going to ask that you, Edward, and you, Bella, go over it and sign it if you agree." He then handed us some papers that looked all official. We read them together and agreed that we agree to the treaty so we signed it. It also had a official living will for my change.

"Now that this is signed the Cullens are allowed to be on our lands at any time with escort of a member of the pack or in the event they are chasing a Red Eye Cold One. We reserve the right to kill any Red Eye that posses a threat to our people or the people of Forks. You all are still are to keep to your current diet. Anyone caught drinking from a human will be killed on sight." Jacob said after we handed back the papers.

"Now I will bring the ones that wish to change by the Cullens tomorrow to trigger the gene. I however do have some news, Leah wish to stay they way she is for now. Harry has made appointment to see you Carlisle on Monday, he wants to be around as long as possible. I also lifter the boycott off the hospital as well. I don't want some one to die because they refused to go to the hospital because of the boycott." Jacob then announced.

We talked so more about other things including a game of baseball between the wolves and the Cullens that was to happen they day that the Cullens would have played baseball in Twilight. It was planned that way to confuse James and Victoria when they show up. Jacob then pulled me off to the side and we talked about him joining us after Renesmee was born.

After that I pulled Rose off out side so we can talk about my truck. We agreed that it was going to be painted blue with black fenders. She was going to put a Edelbrock engine, transmission, and drivetrain. She was going to have Emmett help with the sound system and interior. She said she have the truck back to me in two weeks max.

Dad had called and ordered pizza for those that could eat. After we ate and talked for a couple more hours I said good night to everyone. It was at that time that Charlie gave Edward a key to the front door saying that he rather have him come through the front door then climb through the window. There was some snickers from the others in the room. Edward then joined me in my room as I slept.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay as may have noticed my spelling of some words are bed and my grammer is even worse, however please review and tell me what you think of where I'm going with this.

Now I'm only going to posting a chapter or two a month. I don't have allot of time on my hands to work on this story but as soon as I'm done with it I'll post the next chapter. it may be a month or it may take two weeks, I don't know.


End file.
